hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
35th street Insane Crips
The Crips are a primarily, but not exclusively, African American gang. They were founded in Los Angeles, California, in 1969 mainly by Raymond Washington and Stanley Williams. What was once a single alliance between two autonomous gangs is now a loosely connected network of individual sets, often engaged in open warfare with one another. Insane Crip, gang members are not mentally ill. The Insane Crips (Insane Gangsta Crips), are active in the NYC, New York Area, which is their turf. The name, Thuggi in the name Thuggi Pashiaan: means Caribbean Hindustani ancient gangsters, serial killers, rapists, and murderers, and thieves, it derives, from the word thuggee. The name Pashiaan, in the name Thuggi Pashiaan: means passion in Caribbean (West Indian) slang. The Insane Gangsta Crips (Insane Crips/I.C.), are more territorial in Brooklyn, NYC, NY. OG Gele Loc, helped expand the Pimp Town Murder Squad Crips (gang colors: pink, baby blue), on the East Coast, in Massachusetts, NYC, NY and throughout the United States. Rapper/Singer, Christopher “Thuggi Pashiaan“ Mattei (Thuggi Pashiaan, is not changing, his stage names) is also known as: C-Preme D’Cocc (C-Preme aka C-Primo), and L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment, is not changing its name. Christopher “Thuggi Pashiaan” Mattei, has relatives with Hollywood, California roots. Thuggi Pashiaan, is first a Pimp Town Murder Squad Crip (Gang Member). “The Supreme Kings of Street Heat (SKSH)”, is the new rap, hiphop, rnb group, Thuggi Pashiaan is putting together consisting of: Thuggi Pashiaan, Papoose, Ja Rule, and Bang em Smurf. Rapper/Singer and C.E.O., Thuggi Pashiaan, is looking for a record distribution deal, with Fontana Distribution, for his L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment, record label. Dj Kay Slay, and Thuggi Pashiaan, met up together and confirmed the record deal between Thuggi Pashiaan, and Street Sweepers Entertainment (Thuggi Pashiaan, being a recording artist, on Street Sweepers Entertainment). Through Bang em Smurf & Dj Kay Slay, rapper/singer, Thuggi Pashiaan, established record deals, by word of mouth, with: Street Sweepers Entertainment, Feed Da Wolves Entertainment, M-Pire Music Group (M-Pire Records), VP Records, Def Jam Recordings, Universal Music Group, and L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment. The name Thuggi Pashiaan, is pronounced: Thug-EYE-Pashi-Ann. Christopher “Thuggi Pashiaan“ Mattei, whom is a devoted Muslim, is C.E.O. and signed artist, of his own record label which is, L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment which is also known as: Blutifulicious M.A.F.I.A. Music Group Corp. aka (Blu Devilz Records) aka Crip-A-Phile G’s Up Records. The word M.A.F.I.A. in Blutifulicious M.A.F.I.A. Music Group Corp. stands for: Money And Freaking In Asses. Rapper/Singer, Thuggi Pashiaan, is in association with Ja-Rule’s M-Pire Music Group, Bang em Smurf’s Feed Da Wolves Entertainment, Dj Kay Slay’s Street Sweepers Entertainment, VP Records, Def Jam Recordings, Universal Music Group, and L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment for record deals. Thuggi Pashiaan, remains on Universal Music Group’s talent pool. Rappers Papoose, Ja Rule, Bang em Smurf, and Thuggi Pashiaan, plan on making music together. Thuggi Pashiaan’s first album “The Fountain of Love”, is going to be put together by Irv Gotti, Papoose, DJ Kay Slay, Bang em Smurf, Ja Rule, and Thuggi Pashiaan as co-producers, and will be released, on the market soon. Thuggi Pashiaan, and DJ Kay Slay, are soon putting together, Thuggi Pashiaan’s first three mixtapes “T.H.U.G. Or Die”, “In 2 Deep”, and “XTC”, and these mixtapes will be released, on the market soon also. Ja Rule, Bang em Smurf, Papoose, and Thuggi Pashiaan, are RNB, Hip Hop, Rap, group “The Supreme Kings of Street Heat”. Christopher “Thuggi Pashiaan aka Hypnotiq aka Baby Murka” Mattei, which is gangbanger/rapper/singer, which is, OG Gele Loc, whom established, L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment, with connections in the music industry with: 50 Cent, Bang em Smurf, Ashanti (Murder Inc.), Ja Rule, Kool G Rap, and Papoose, he has come to the highest glory, from becoming an underground emcee, to becoming a famous mainstream artist. Gangbanger, Wilfreddy “OG Mostro“ Burgos, is an Eastie whom helped, develop the Insane Crips, on the east coast with Christopher “OG Gele Loc” Mattey, whom is an eastie too both coming from Caribbean/West Indian roots, grew up in a ghetto community in Holyoke, Massachusetts, which was very impoverished, both of Brooklyn, New York, descent and origin, in their roots, OG Gele Loc, and OG Mostro, remain incarcerated, until their coming soon discharges, from federal prisons. Christopher “Thuggi Pashiaan aka Hypnotiq aka Baby Murka” Mattei’s father Eliseo Quinones which was of Virgin Islander, Puerto Rican, and Congo-Kinshasa (Congolese) descent, whom is said to have passed away, was a local battle rapper/underground emcee in Brooklyn, New York, in the 80’s who use to perform music with rapper Jay-Z, in the hallways of Marcy Projects, in Brooklyn, NY. Christopher ”OG Gele Loc” Mattey‘s grandfather, from his mother’s side, was of Kenyan origin (mixed with all Caribbean islands), with roots in Louisiana, USA, & NYC, NY, USA and grandmother from his mother’s side being, of Puerto Rican/West Indian origin. Rapper/Singer/Gangbanger, Christopher “Thuggi Pashiaan” Mattei, started dealing drugs, at the age of 15, while born, into the Crip gang, coming from being born, and raised, in the ghetto streets. The Crips are one of the largest and most violent associations of street gangs in the United States, with an estimated 30,000 to 35,000 members. The gang is known to be involved in murders, robberies, and drug dealing, among many other criminal pursuits. The gang is known for its gang members' use of the color blue in their clothing. However, this practice has waned due to police crackdowns on gang members. Crips are publicly known to have an intense and bitter rivalry with the Bloods and lesser feuds with some Chicano gangs. The Insane Crips, are the most dangerous gang in the streets of NYC. Insane Crips, are the highest paid street gangsters. Insane Crips wear blue, Navy blue, Royal blue, Baby blue. Insane Crips, are the most studious street gang. These Florida Insane crips are found heavily in Riviera Beach, Florida. The Insane Crips (I.C.) are also known as: Trillanaires, Insane Gangsta Crips (I.G.C.), Horny Devil Crips, Insane Criminals (I.C. Formerly/previously known as the Insane Criminals, now called Insane Crips), Crippies, M.A.F.I.A. (Money And Freaking In Asses), or Homicide Dollaz N Fuckin (H.D.F.). Insane Crips, are also found in different US states like: Massachusetts, New York, California, Nevada, Florida, & Georgia. The gang color of the Insane Crips are: Baby Blue (like: Baby Blue bandanas, Baby Blue New York Yankees new era caps or Baby Blue Los Angeles Dodgers new era caps & Baby Blue clothing. Insane Crip list of crimes: Murder, Drug dealing, Drug trafficking, Extortion, Rape, & Robberies. OG Gele Loc, and OG Mostro, are doing time in federal prisons for drug traffiking, drug dealing, and murder cases. Insane Crips ethnicity: Black African Puerto Rican/African American. OG Gele Loc, which whom is rapper/singer, Thuggi Pashiaan (aka Hypnotiq aka Baby Murka), is being released from federal prison very soon, in up state New York. Thuggi Pashiaan, is CEO of his own record label, and signed to his own record label, L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment, and Thuggi Pashiaan is in search for artists to sign on to L.O.C. L.U.V. Entertainment, as recording artists. Thuggi Pashiaan, is putting together a hip hop/gangsta rap/rnb group called The Supreme Kings of Street Heat. OG Gele Loc, and OG Mostro, are founders of the Insane Crips (Street Gang), on the east coast of the United States as Easties. OG Gele Loc, helped discover, the Horny Devil Latin Kings (Street Gang). The Insane Crips (Insane Gangsta Crips), on the east coast first originated in East New York, Brooklyn, New York, then speaded through all the five boroughs, of NYC. Insane Crips (Insane Gangsta Crips), have an estimated, more than 20,000 gang members. Pitch forks, and the satanic pentagram in blue, are the symbols, of the Insane Crips, hence the Insane Crips being also called Blue Devils or Blue Knifers. The Insane Crips (Insane Gangsta Crips), are still the most ruthless and dangerous street gang, in the United States, with criminal rackets. Notable Insane Crip rappers (Gang Members): YG, G. Perico, Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg, Doughboy Sauce, Smoke Bulga, Cam’Ron, Stack Bundles, Nipsey Hussle, Purple City Byrd Gang, Jay-Z, Maybach Dice, Sugafree, Thuggi Pashiaan (aka Hypnotiq aka Baby Murka), Uncle Murda, Spider Loc, 40 Glocc, AZ, Rick Ross, DJ Quik,Young Jeezy, Papoose, Mobb Deep, T.I., G-Unit, Lloyd Banks, Eazy-E, Masspike Miles, Kool G Rap, 50 Cent, Poppa Da Don, Pleasure P, & Tru Life. List of Insane crips Allies *Grape St Crips *Hoover Criminal Crips *Rollin 60’s Crips *Black Mafia Family (BMF) *Black Guerilla Family (BGF) *Pimp Town Murder Squad Crips (PTMSC) *Folk Nation *Gangster Disciples (GD) *Bloodline Latin Kings *Horny Devil Latin Kings *Black Gangster Disciples List of Insane crips rivals *Irish Mob *Some Latin King tribes (ADR) *Bloods *DDP (Dominicans Don’t Play) *Trinitarios